Safety razors are typically composed of a blade unit connected, either detachably or fixedly (permanently fixed or integrated), to a handle. Blade units are known which have one or more blades, often a plurality of parallel blades, each defining a cutting edge, with blade unit elements positioned in front of and behind (rear of) the cutting edge(s) (referred to as a “guard” and a “cap”, respectively) in a shaving direction. A shaving aid, such as a lubricating strip, is often incorporated in one or both of these blade unit elements to improve shaving performance and lubricating treatment of the user's skin.
The shape of the blade unit can affect shaving performance. For example, while blade units having a rectangular, planar and/or block-type shape provide good performance for shaving relatively flat, large skin surface areas, their use for shaving more contoured, smaller, narrower skin surface areas such as those around the ankles, behind the knees and under the arms, can be more problematic.
It would be desirable to provide an improved blade unit.